Novelty devices and toys proliferate the market place and are sold to various demographics to fill a particular need. Whether it's a practical joke device or a game/toy, the market in the United States for these products is billions of dollars per year. One toy/novelty item that is very popular is the balloon. Balloons are utilized for numerous different occasions such as but not limited to decorations for a birthday party or other similar event. Many people will implement a balloon drop as part of a special occasion.
While balloons have traditional uses such as the aforementioned, they are further utilized to play various games. One favorite activity of millions of youth is to fill balloons with water and either surprise someone as a practical joke or engage in a game where players attempt to hit other players with a water-filled balloon.
One issue with current balloons is the technique in which they must be sealed. Conventional balloons typically have an extended neck area that is stretched and then tied into a knot so as to seal and/or isolate the cavity that has been filled with the desired substance. The tying of the knot in the neck area has proven to be challenging for many people. Often the neck material is difficult to grasp and has further proven to break easily during the process of tying a knot.
Accordingly, there is a need for balloon that includes a neck area that includes a sealing mechanism that eliminates the need for a user to tie a knot in the neck area so as to seal the filled cavity of the balloon.